1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to accessing network sites, and more specifically, to obscuring content within search results to increase traffic to network sites.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Web search engines conduct a search in response to a user query, and return links to web pages with previews or short descriptions of corresponding content in order to provide context about the uncovered web pages. These descriptions of content are intended to assist a user in deciding which link to select. The answer to the user query is usually displayed within a description of the content without the user actually visiting the corresponding web site.